DA II Beginning
by rptifearogue
Summary: Just a little introduction for a new friend before Tifea Hawke and her friends continue on their journey.
1. Chapter 1

"Good boy! Now bring it back here!"

A trail of blood follows the dark brown haired mabari hound as it returns to its master. In her silk woven dress the girl hugs her mabari, congratulating the dog in his success. The blood of a half-eaten maybe rat in the mabari's mouth drips onto the girl as she speaks to him.

"Good boy! Who's a good boy? Who's a good boy!?"

"Charleen! What are you doing?"

The Charleen quickly takes the prize from her pet's mouth and hides it behind her back then stands to greet the elf calling out to her.

"Just playing with Zar. And I told you not to call me by that name Boa!"

"I don't care what you want me to call you! Your parents have put me in charge on you ever since you were little, and you haven't changed a bit!" Boa looks down at Charleen's elegantly embroidered dress now stained with pools of blood all over it. "And what where you two playing with?"

Charleen then pulled out the dripping dead rat from behind her back, "Zar found this in the courtyard and I bet him that he wouldn't be able to catch it, but he did!"

"Uck! Put that thing away— No in fact throw it away!" Boa sighed then glanced at the girl with disappointment. "Charleen soon you will be the ruler of this estate and you haven't prepared for it one bit. You've ruined your cloths again and you're still messing with that garbage heap of a dog!"

*whine*

"Don't call him that! Any way I'm not going to be in charge of anything any time soon, and even if I _was_," Charleen smirked as she pointed towards her dog, "I'd make sure that he'd end up being above you, so show some respect!"

Fed-up with the girl's insolence, the elf turned to leave "Ugg just get dressed so that you can be presentable to your parents…"

"Why can't I just go in this?"

*Bark!*

"Because it's all bloody! Now go get dressed."

"Whatever, let's go Zar."

*Bark!*

Charleen, along with her faithful mabari, sat in front of her elegantly carved mirror preparing herself for her meeting with her parents. On the walls of her room there hung artwork and images created by the lady herself or others. To the left of her lies a balcony; with its doors open air was allowed to flow into the room blowing over the canopy above her queen size bed. Set in piles on the floor were books upon scrolls upon scribes of lessons and laws of the Chantry, and the words of Andrastate and the Maker. These books have been read at least twice by the owner of the room, whether it was for pleasure or force is unknown. With vases sitting on stylish corner tables and soft chimes clinging in the wind this room was a place many women would dream to be able to live in, whereas the owner despised it.

As her hair blew in the wind she brushed its ends and glared into the mirror.

"Stupid Boa… thinking that _she _can boss me around… stupid elf."

*whine*

The girl glared down at her mabari while twirling her brush, "Well it's true! I mean… Elves could be stronger or be like… leaders if they actually tried to rise up against their oppression. Not just follow it!"

*whine*

"Well… whatever," Satisfied with her hair the lady set down her brush, "Come on we need to find mother and father, because _Boa _told us to…"

_Have to make my hair up all nice all the time… I wish I could just cut some of it._

Slowly she got up from her seat holding a corner of her dress, to prevent stepping on the fabric, and walked out of the room with Zar at her side.


	2. Chapter 2

Finally the sun has set and as the cool night air filled the castle. Fireplaces, as well as lamps, were lit to brighten and bring warmth to the meeting room while the owners of the estate waited for their daughter to arrive.

"How do you think she's going to take this?"

"She knows what this estate means to us, whether she wants to or not she will do what needs to be done."

Charleen sluggishly enters the room with Zar trotting at her side. Upon seeing the master of the home, Zar dashes to the man in excitement.

"Calm down boy!" said the master as he tried to calm down the hound, "good to see you to Zarok. Now, Charleen, we called you in here to discuss something important."

With her hand slightly covering her mouth the young lady yawned, "Oh yeah? What is it?"

"Well," said the mistress, "We're going to be having a banquet tomorrow, to discuss the ownership of the estate after we pass on."

"Oh yeah that. Ben's going to be there too, right?"

"No Charleen," responded the Master, in a harsher tone, "Benjamin won't be attending this meeting."

Concerned, Charleen glanced up from playing with her fingers, "Why?"

"Because…," began the Lady of the estate, "we just believe that it would be best if he didn't attend this one."

"What do you mean mother!," screamed the Charleen, "I mean he's getting the estate right?! Because he's way more—"

"The estate and the land are going to you Charleen," interrupted the Master.

"Why!?," a sudden fear seemed to flood Charleen's mind , "Why can't Ben just run it!? He's been learning how to ever since I was little. We've been able to get him out of the tower for every other meeting. Why is this one any different!? He's going to go crazy if he doesn't leave that place every so often!"

"Charleen," the Lady softly spoke once more, "this is something that you wouldn't be able to understand right now—"

"NO! I understand perfectly!," Fuming with rage the young lady raised her voice louder than before, "You guys think that just because he's a mage he can't run the estate! Well if my thoughts were ever put into this stupid decision I would have vouched for my brother!"

The Lady stood from her chair in an attempt to pacify her daughter, "Charleen calm down—"

"No!"

*Whine*

Taking a breath Charleen lowered her shoulders, "Mother, father, I don't want to run a whole city! That was Ben's thing! He was the one—"

"Charleen!" And with the roar of the Master's voice everything went silent. All that could be heard was Zarok's panting. "Benjamin can't run this city anymore, so it falls to you. Do you understand!"

Charleen glared at her father in the silence.

"You know how important this estate is to your mother and me. Please Charleen."

"Whatever! Let's go Zar!" As Charleen stormed out of the room, with her mabari to follow, she stopped at the doorway, "What time is the meeting…"

"Before sunset dear," answered the Lady.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ha!"

*Swish*

"Ha!"

*Swish*

"Ha!"

Now dressed in more a fitted outfit, Charleen practiced her swordsmanship with her weapons of choice the long sword and the double bladed ax. Beginning with the long sword her moves start out fluent but soon become choppy as she anticipated today's later events.

*Whine*

"So," *swish* "what do you think's going to happen huh Zar?" *swish* "Ha!"

"Whine*

"The town's going to revolt because I become a bad leader?" *swish* "Ha!"

*Whine*

"Or is everyone," *swish* "going to be proud," *swish* "of me," *swish* "because I bring the city," *swish* "into some kind of golden age" *swish*, stabbing the sword into the ground and turned to Zar. "Because of my _amazing_ abilities?"

*Bark!*

"Yeah," she lifted the sword to return it to its rightful place. She then retrieved the double bladed ax below it and prepared herself for the second part of her training, "I don't think so."

*Bark Bark!*

"Ha!"

"My lady," Boa entered the training area ready for an argument, "I believe it is time you get ready for the meeting later tonight."

Charleen swung the ax around once and stabbed it into the ground then with her back to Boa as she spoke, "Um Boa… Since I'm going to be given real responsibilities, i.e., a higher power in the estate, I sort of want to tell you something."

The elf rolled her eyes, _That you're ready for me to work even further beneath you? "_What is it, my lady?"

"I'm… Sorry."

"Wha— Excuse me?"

Charleen turned around now with her chin on the top of her ax, "I'm sorry for how I've treated you over the years. I mean…" She lifted her ax from the ground and returned it to its place, "I've been a brat for the past few years and really, it was because, all I've been doing is learning, and training… and I was sick of staying in this castle all the time." The lady then shifted her ax to the side and rolled her eye, "Either this one or the one in Orlais, but that wasn't want _I_ wanted…" Placing the ax on her shoulder, Charleen walked over to the weapon rack. "I wanted to see the world. But now that I know I have don't have that choice, I might as well make due with what I've got." Placing her ax in the rack she turned to Boa, "And that means making up with you," _or at least tring to_.

She then walked up to Boa and held out her hand, "I have to learn to be a good leader, so I might as well start now. No hard feelings?"

Boa looked to the girl in astonishment, she has never seen Charleen act so civil, the idea was almost unimaginable. But Boa saw how the little girl that she had been looking after for so long had finally grown up and so she agreed to the peace offering. "No hard feelings."

*Bark Bark!*

The two shook hands as they left the training area, with Zar following behind.

"By the way, even though you say that you're _stuck_ here, you've always been able to leave the castle for your own fun. How was that?" asked Boa.

"Boa, there are secret passages all over this castle; I think people make them on purpose."

"What would be the purpose?"

"Huh… I don't know, maybe they are all accidents."


	4. Chapter 4

Within the dining hall sat alliances and friends of the Master and the Lady of the house hold. With fine food prepared for the guests and elegant decoration place around the dining hall everyone was feeling relaxed and ready for the meeting to begin so that the _eating_ could begin. The sun had not yet set so it was going to be a while before the meeting could commence, but there is always that rule that if you're early you're on time and if you're on time you're…

*pant pant pant* "I'm here!" exclaimed Charleen as she leaned on the door way partially out of breath. Surveying the rest of her guests she realized that they were all staring at her with uncertainty. Quickly brushing herself off, thinking that maybe it was what she was wearing, Charleen spoke hoping to distract the crowd from her looks. "So, where do I sit?"

"Here dear," answered the Lady.

Charleen then quickly took her seat towards the head of the table, then darted her eyes towards her father, hoping that he would begin the meeting so that the awkward silence would end.

"Well, since my daughter has finally arrived, let us begin." The Master stood at the head of the table ready to give his speech—

*BARK BARK!*

*Groan*

Both the Master and the Lady of the estate looked to their daughter with disgust.

Unsure of the problem Charleen shrugged, "What?"

"Please go silence Zarok, Charleen," sighed the Lady as she rubbed her forehead.

"Yes ma'am." Charleen then slowly stood from the table and left to find Zar.

"Zar!?"

*Bark Bark!*

"Zar!"

*BARK BARK!*

"Zar!" As Charleen turned the corner to one of the more recluse locations of the castle, she saw her mabari barking at a window. The mabari kept jumping =and scratching at the window pane as if he was trying to get out. Charleen knelt down to calm her hound, only wondering why he was acting so oddly. "Hush. What's wrong with you boy?"

*Whine* Zar slowly back up from the window pane.

"What are you—" But once she stared into the window she immediately saw her answer.

Before them stood an army of floating black ghost like figures now surrounding the castle. Their faces were covered by hoods, but only one red eye could be seen from the left side of the face. Four of them were heading for the window, but once Zar stopped barking they began to charge at their two victims.

"Run!" the young lady yanked on Zar's tail to allow him to give him a hint to follow her. As Charleen ran towards the first decorative sword she could find, she turned and slashed one of the creatures into pieces. "Why are there Shades around the castle?"

*Whine* *Bark!*

_Mother, Father…_ "Oh by the Maker! Mother Father!" Charleen dashed pass Zar, and sprinted to the dining hall. Within seconds she arrived at the door way, "Mother Father the castle's—"

Charleen stared into the room with horror upon seeing once appetizing food now taited with pools of blood. It looked as if no one at the table had moved, almost as if they were all just sleeping. With everyone's body's just leaning forwards so that their heads were resting on the table, it almost appeared as though you could tap one's shoulder and they'd awaken.

Charleen scanned the table in fear, _What happened here!? _ and at the far end of the table sat a person in a black cloak with his back towards the two. Charleen lifted her sword and pointed it directly at the intruder. "You there! What the fig have you done?! Who are you?! And what are you doing here?!"

*Whine…* Zar slowly crept up in front of Charleen and stood his ground before her, *BARK!*

"It must be more difficult to recognize me from the back?" The intruder then stood and slowly turned to face Charleen and Zar. "Or maybe it's just been too long… wouldn't you agree, little sister?"

Not even waiting for the intruder to lower his hood Charleen knew who was standing before her, "Ben… but why? Why would you kill your parents, our parents? OUR FRIENDS?! EVERYONE?!"

The hooded figure glanced away, "You wouldn't understand."

"I don't sodding care if I would understand or not, why in the void would you do something like this?!"

"Well," paused her brother, "what if I told you it had something to do with today's conference?"

Shocked by her brother's statement Charleen filled with rage, _he killed everyone for this piece of dirt?, _"What? The sodding land?! And the city?! Is that what you wanted?! Because I didn't want it you could have had it for all I care!"

*BARK!*

"But no you go and kill everyone just because the estate wasn't going to fall to you," she glared into her brothers eyes, "I wouldn't even think of giving this estate to you now. No. I wouldn't even consider the idea! How dare you kill EVERYONE out of your own greed?!"

Calmly rising from the table Benjamin started walking towards Charleen, and with each step forward Charleen inched slightly backwards. Without saying a word Ben then quickly lifted his hand and cast a spell pushing Charleen and Zar into the back wall.

Slamming into solid rock with such force Charleen and Zar were both knocked out. They both fell onto the cold floor and into a deep sleep.

The mage moved forward leaving only a small distance of space between his foot and Charleen's body. Turing away from his sibling the mage summoned a ball of blue fire into his hand, "Damn it."


	5. Chapter 5

_What's that smell?… It smells like someone's cooking… no… it smells… like… _"SMOKE!" Charleen awoke in heat as she saw the dining room engulfed in flames. The once just dead bodies sitting at the table were now charred black singes just waiting to crackle and turn into dust. "Oh no… no no no! ZAR!" she looked to her left to see her mabari still knocked out on the floor. The young lady shook his side hoping to wake the hound. "Zar! Zar get up! Come on boy… Get up!" in her attempt to awaken Zar Charleen decided to take a glimpse back at the table only to see the building slowly collapsing around it, "ZAR!"

*_whine…_ Whine… whine*

"Get up please," tears were beginning to form, "I don't want to lose you too…"

The mabari's ears perked up as its nose started to twitch *Bark!* suddenly he jumped up on to his feet, *Whine*

"Let's go boy! Come on!"

The two left the dining hall looking everywhere in hopes of finding some kind of escape route. But everywhere they turned, the building's structure seemed to be collapsing, it was falling to piece around them. Charleen then pulled Zar towards what seemed to be an untouched window. Once she peeked through it she saw the lake below that was always ever close to their home.

"Here Zar! We have to jump."

*Whine*… *Bark!*

"Come on!"

First Charleen backed up then ran and once on the edge of the window she jumped. Once in the air she straightened her body, hands first in order to cut through the water below. The next thing that could be heard was a splash. After sinking as far as her body would allow her to go she swam back to the top only to see Zar still in the air almost about to land in the water on his forelegs. Another splash can be heard but not without a whining noise to start.

"ZAR!"

As she helped her mabari out of the lake she realized what had gone wrong, he entered the water incorrectly. His forelegs had been injured in the entry, he needed a doctor.

"By the Maker!" Charleen looked at Zar's legs in worry then around the area for a boat, "Don't worry Zar I'll get you help just… Just… Just stay there!" Soon she spotted one of the boats that the servants would use to bring her parents into the center of the lake for their 'whatever' time. Upon arriving at the boat she found something on the inside. A broken bottle, with red liquid dripping out, "What in the void is this?"

"His phylactery!"

"The building!"

"I told you that elf told us too late!"

Charleen turned to see two Templars behind her arguing. "No shit you two are two late! My home's destroyed!"

"Sorry ma'am" said one of the Templars as they stopped arguing.

"It was this elf," said the other as he pulled the elf by her arm to the front of him, "She hesitated to warn us and—"

"No I did not! You two just didn't believe me!" said the elf as she pulled her arm away.

"Boa?!"

"Charleen you have to understand I ran to them as fast as I could to tell them about the attack but they didn't—"

"Wait! How did you know about it?!"

"I ahh…"

"You… When I told you about the secret passages! You told Ben how to get into the castle," Charleen ran up and tugged Boa by the front of her robe.

"Charleen, please understand, I went to go get help."

"Why did you tell him?!"

"He threatened my life… I—"

"My family! They're all dead because of you, do you realize that!"

"Charleen I—"

"Everyone's dead! I trusted you!"

"I—"

"An accomplice of the mage?" asked one of the Templars.

The other Templar took Boa by the arm, "Should we execute her, my lady?"

"No please!"

Charleen stopped paying attention once the Templar took Boa from her hands, "everyone's dead," she whispered, "Zar!"

"My lady please—"

"I don't have time to deal with you! You freeken knife eared! You know what," She looked at both the Templars, "Don't kill her because you know what I'm going to do?" She glared at Boa, "Every freeken knife eared that I pass I'm going to kill them."

"No!"

"Yes, and before they die I swear on my life! On my HOME! That I will tell them that 'Because of the actions of my servant named Boa, you're going to die by my hands.'"

"My lady—"

"Every single one Boa! So that they know that you're the reason why their dead and when you die and go to wherever knife ears go you'll meet them and they'll all know that you're the cause of their death!"

"Charleen…"

"Don't kill her just… Get her out of my sight; I've got to get some help for Zar."

As the Templars and Charleen parted ways, tears began to develop in Boa's eyes, "I'm so sorry Charleen," she whispered.


	6. Chapter 6

Using her boat to sail down the river to Seleny Charleen kept looking back at Zar, "It's going to alright Zar, just hang in there."

*Whine*

It felt like they were sailing for hours before they reached Seleny, but once there Charleen docked the boat and headed into the city to find a doctor. She ran through the streets still drenched from her jump until she finally found the dwelling of the main physician. She remembered that this man helped out Zar before whenever he'd get sick, which was rare, but still memorable.

She barged through the door, tired and out of breath, "Doctor Randof, I need your help, please!"

The doctor was sitting at his table playing a game with his two assistances before he heard Charleen ram through the door yelling for help, "Slow down girl. What is it?"

"It's Zar, he's hurt, you have to help him."

"And what about you?" Now looking at the exhausted girl, now seeing the burns in her clothing and singes on her hair. Her face was covered in black dust; she had a reddish flush to her face, meaning that she had been bumped in the back of her head, hard, at some point in time. She was not at all looking her best and this worried the Doctor, "I must say, you don't look to good yourself."

"I'll be fine, but Zar really needs your help! Have your assistance carry him back here I'll show you where he is."

"Very well my dear." The doctor looked to his two assistances, "Up men, we have work to do."

The four left the building as quick as they could, running to the river that bordered one side of the city to find Zar laying a boat whining.

*Whine…*

"It's going to be alright Zar, Doctor Rand is here."

*Whine…*

"What did she call him?" asked one of the assistance.

"It doesn't matter. Now help me lift."

The two assistance lifted Zar onto a stretcher making sure to not cause him any pain. Then the four carefully carried him back to the medic's home.

Upon arriving Charleen saw three men leaving the hospice. Each of them was carrying something but she wasn't sure what.

"Hey, you three! What do you think you're doing? Stop!"

The three men quickly stared at her then ran from the scene.

"I said STOP!"

Doctor Randof ran inside to see what the thieves had stolen, finding that all his medical supplies and money had been taken. "They took my supplies, without it Charleen I won't—" But Charleen was already out of the building running after the thieves.

She chased them all the way to their assumed hide out and stopped right at the entrance to pick up a stone.

The three men turned around only to see a stone about the hit one of them in the head.

"Damn it! That hurt you stupid girl!"

"I told you to stop! Now give me back all that stuff!"

The tallest thief then looked to her with a smile, "And what is Little-Miss-Princess going to do about it."

The shortest thief laughed, "Yeah, kill us?"

The three thieves laughed once more amused at Charleen's act of valor.

"Oh I will, you nimrods."

"Oh really," said the middle sized one, the three then dropped their goods and took out their weapons, "you just signed your life away girl—"

Another stone hit the middle one's head this time knocking him out. The other two looked to him in surprise and when they looked back to Charleen she was already in front of the tallest one just a second away from punching him in the guts. And she did. Hunching over from the blow gave Charleen another opportunity to hit him with her elbow in the back of the head knocking him to the ground. Charleen then stole the tallest one's weapon from his grip and slashed the middle sized man, in the neck, ultimately killing him. The tallest man again tried to stand but was still hunched over from the blow. Charleen heard his grunting and quickly spun around to chop his head off with his own sword.

With the two tallest dead Charleen looked to the smallest thief now noticing what he truly was. He was an elf, and he was ready to kill her. She charged at the final thief stopping right in front of him to dodge his swing then, with the elf still retracting main hand sword to make room for his backhand swing Charleen spun around him and slashed his achilles. The elf fell to his knees and dropped his weapons groaning in pain. Charleen then walk up to his face and kicked the weapons away from his hands. She then knelt down and glared at him straight in the eyes.

"Do you know why you're going to die, other than for this?" The elf just looked up at her in pain, and Charleen smiled, "It's because of what my servant, Boa, did to me." The then immediately slit the elf's throat and stood. Looking down at the bodies she whispered, "So now you know who to blame for your death." _Other than your idiotic selves._ Charleen then looked through the other bodies, what was left behind, and what was in the thieves' hideout. _This ought to be useful, _she grinned.

Back at Randof's hospice the doctor was trying his best to make sure that Zar was comfortable, in hopes that Charleen would be back soon with his supplies, "I hope Charleen is alright…"

Before the doctor could finish his thought the door to the hospice opens, and in comes Charleen, covered in blood, with multiple bags, many of which containing the doctor's supplies.

"Here you go doctor." She grunted as she set down some of the loot before him. "This is everything they stole." _And more._

The doctor looked at his bloodied friend in astonishment, "How did you get these back?"

"I told them to give it back."

"Oh…I'm sure you did." he said with uncertainty and noticing all the blood stains on Charleen's dress, "You should go clean yourself up now."

Only hearing the sound and not the content of the doctor's statement Charleen turned to leave the building, "I have to go get something first."

"But Charleen—" but she was out of the building before he could finish.

With some of the bags she 'found' Charleen went to the most experienced blacksmith in the city. Once she entered the smithary the blacksmith's assistant gave the young lady a curious look.

"What can I get for you ma'am."

Charleen glared at him, "Armor, best in defense lightest in weight, and _the best _Long sword you can make."

The blacksmith got up from his workbench and walked over to Charleen, "And who should we be fitting this armor to my lady?"

"Me."

The blacksmith just looked down at her then to his assistant, "Now what would a—"

"Listen!" glared Charleen as she grabbed the blacksmith's collar, "I have a score to settle with someone. Now I have what you need to make my armor and weapon, so just make it." She cringed, "And you'd better not mess it up," she said as she turned to leave the building, after that she leaving a down payment and her measurements for the armor, "Because I'll be able to tell."


	7. Chapter 7

Sitting in one of the guest rooms of the doctor's house Charleen silently thought to herself about what happened … also realizing that this guest room would be her room for a while. It was smaller than her original room but she was ok with it. It had been five days since the fire at her home. Everyone in the village heard about it by now, about how the family line that ruled over their city was dead, and rumors were starting, about a new leader, sent by some high end nobel in Orlais, coming soon to rule over the city. Charleen, still cutting her hair, didn't really care about any of the roomers. If someone else wanted to run this city, they could have it.

"Perfect."

All the singed edges were gone; her hair was now down to a pixie cut. After sying her hair _her _way Charleen got up to check on Zar.

"How do I look Doctor Randof?"

The doctor took his eyes off of Zar to look at Charleen's new hair style. "You… Ahh…"

"Good!" Charleen walked up closer to see her mabari, "How are you doing Zar? Huh boy?"

*Bark!* *Pant Pant Pant*

"Good boy! See, Doctor Rand fixed you up all better huh."

*Bark!"

"Charleen, are you sure you want to leave the city? I mean this city meant a lot—"

"I know," whispered Charleen as she scratched Zar's head, "I went to the castle the other day and got everything from the basement."

"On your own?!" Charleen told Doctor Randof about what really happened at the castle, about her brother and Boa. The story wasn't something he wanted to hear but it was necessary for him to know what happened to Charleen, and why she came to him in such a bad condition.

"Yes, I got all the deeds and papers and anything else I could find in the rubble, in case I… Change my mind." Charleen then stood and looked to Doctor Randof, "I have to leave though Randof… I have to see my brother again and finish this."

Zar stood to his feet and went closer to Charleen.

Doctor Randof just looked at the two and sighed, "Fine Charleen," he put his hand to his head, "just take care of yourself ok?"

Charleen's eyes darted away from the doctor, "I'll be ok," she then looked back at him, "My armor an weapon should be ready today, so I guess this is, good bye."

The doctor just lowered his head then looked back at her, "It's never good bye Charleen, unless… you know… you're going to die, just farewell or see you later."

Charleen looked away from him again then turned towards the door, then started to head out, picking up her things at the door and Zar following behind her. "Farwell then," she said as she left the building for the blacksmith.

"Be safe," whispered the doctor, "may The Maker watch over you," the doctor then looked away from the door and back at his materials, "and Benjamin."

Charleen kept her head down, so that no one would notice her. Her makeup portrayed red tattoos on her face, and with her blond hair, now cut short, she somewhat didn't look like herself.

Charleen then walked into the blacksmith, with Zar at her side, "So?" she said looking at the other two in the shop, "Where are they?"

The blacksmith, with a load of armor black armor, walked up to her, "here it is ma'am" then handed her the armor."

Zar sniffed the heavy thing now in Charleen's arms, *Gerrrrr*

"What is this?"

"My finest piec—"

"This is nug dung!" she yelled as she dropped the armor on the ground, "This thing wouldn't even fit me! Now where's my real armor?! The one that I'm paying the two of you for?"

The blacksmith surprisingly stared back at his assistant; they didn't really think she'd question his work. "I'll get you the armor you ordered."

"And the weapon," she stated with her arms folded.

*Gerr!*

"And the weapon."

Both the assistant and the blacksmith went into their back room and brought out a dark brown sheathed weapon, and grayish armor, that looked fitted for a woman. "Here's the armor, suited just for you."

Now holding the armor in her arms Charleen smirked, "This is good. It will do for now, thank you," she then bowed before the black smith. She then slowly set down the armor and reaches for the sword. Unsheathing it she saw its perfection, "Perfect."

After paying the blacksmith Charleen left the town and after putting on the padding, given to her by the blacksmiths, she equips the armor and her new sword. Now prepared to begin her journey Charleen looked down at Zar before equipping her helmet.

"So we have our sleeping things, food, and all that other important stuff, righ…so… Ready?"

*Bark*

She then looked up back into the forest's horizon, "Then let's go. We're going to make sure Ben pays for what he's done to us, and our family." _He will not get away with this…_

*Whine*

"Don't worry, I won't get ahead of myself," Charleen then looked down at her helmet and smiled, "We're going to need some money first."

The warrior then equipped her helm and rubber her companion's head, the two then set off on their journey in search of Benjamin… and money.


End file.
